


little Earthling

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: littlewonders [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: But there's actually more plot than expected, Domestic, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles, This turned soft because KunTen are soft, i changed the title and summary post-reveals, just a heads up welp, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Ten discovers that the tentacles are a package deal when it comes to Kun. Not that he minds.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: littlewonders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049186
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	little Earthling

**Author's Note:**

> Can't spell tentacles without Ten. Jokes, but actually true. ;; The entire thing ended up a LOT softer than I expected it to go, haha. Hope you enjoy this wildly self-indulgent piece!
> 
> This round was absolutely a rollercoaster, and my plot for this went through a bajillion iterations mostly because I had to *chop chop* on the word count. Biggest, biggest thank you to the mods for being patient with me this round. ♡♡
> 
> edit:  
> Sorry for the change in title/summary! I honestly just wasn't too happy with the previous one, so I decided to be selfish and change it.
> 
> Other shoutout I want to add is for Emilia for convincing me to just go ahead with the tentacles and be self indulgent instead of pursuing another plot that would have stressed me out due to time constraints. Ily ♡

“You’re such a fucking slut.”

“Bite me.”

Ten doesn't expect it to _actually_ happen, but then there's a zip of sharp pain, and Ten gasps, wriggling as Kun all but latches on to the side of his neck and bites down hard enough to bruise, sucking at the sensitive spot before licking a soothing stripe over it as Ten whines.

“You’re gonna leave a mark.” Ten grumbles, albeit with little actual bite to his words.

“I’m counting on it.”

Kun looks at him fondly with a tinge of smugness on his face before brushing a kiss to the tip of his nose, and Ten struggles to keep the silly smile off his face and out of his voice.

“Stop being so nice.”

“If not nice, am I supposed to be mean to you instead?”

Ten quivers in anticipation, the light feathery almost-nothing kisses from Kun’s lips over his chest, trailing downwards to run a line along the curve of his ribs, over his belly, making his way to his hip, tongue tracing a meandering path over his cock.

And Kun chuckles as Ten finds himself unable to buck his hips upwards for more, Kun’s hands gripping at his waist, heels of his palms digging into Ten’s hips to keep him pinned to the bed, Kun’s nose presses into his groin, unmoving.

“I like a bit of mean.”

“I know you do.”

Ten exhales slowly.

“Then give it to me.”

“So demanding, my little whore.”

Ten trembles at the spark of vitriol in Kun’s voice, the pleasure washing over him as Kun brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them as Ten watches, slicking them thoroughly, mouth perked into a pretty pout. Kun releases his fingers with a wet pop, and Ten doesn’t think much of it, letting his mouth fall open as Kun then ghosts over his lips.

“Suck.”

It’s a demand, and Ten thinks for a moment about talking back, is even ready with a flippant retort when Kun lets out a deep sigh, raising an eyebrow at him in mocking disbelief, the tch low and throaty.

“So fucking disobedient today.”

Kun’s eyes narrow slightly.

Ten feels the heat tighten in his stomach and sucks, whining at the dirtiness of having Kun’s spit-slicked fingers filling his mouth, the tremble as Kun rakes his nails over Ten’s tongue lightly before pressing down, heavy in his mouth.

“Relax.”

Kun whispers, other hand cradling his cheek, thumb grazing over his cheekbone, and Ten whimpers, Kun moving to straddle him properly, settling his weight on him. He lets his jaw go slack, lets Kun work his fingers into his mouth, pushing in slowly before Ten feels the drag out, the brush of Kun’s thumb at the side of his mouth smearing his own spit messily along his jaw.

Ten groans as the first finger slides in, the other two quickly joining as Kun preps him unhurriedly, and Ten squirms in a silent plea for Kun to move any faster than he is at the moment.

“Be patient.” Kun presses a kiss to the inside of his knee. “I don’t want it to hurt.”

“I do.”

And really, Ten is only _half_ joking.

It’s always almost a surprise for Ten how much burn there is when Kun first stretches him open.

Even with Kun’s tentacles being self-lubricating.

Ten’s eyes flutter open at the feeling, only to laugh unexpectedly, the mix of impatience and barely restrained exasperation in Kun’s expression a decidedly delightful offset to the calm resignation in the set of his jaw.

“Be patient.” Ten shoots Kun’s words back at him, teasingly.

“Wanna fuck you already.”

Ten shoots Kun a coquettish look.

“Then fuck me.”

“Shut up, Ten. Not in the mood to be baited.” And Ten whimpers as Kun pinches his nipple harshly in response. Kun huffs. “Why must humans be so fragile?”

Why, indeed.

Ten ends up getting what he wants eventually.

“Fuck, more.”

Ten arches slightly off the bed as he feels Kun comply, the slip of the second tentacle into his ass alongside the first one only discernible once they start to move independently inside him, and Ten whimpers as he’s stretched open more, arousal pooling in his groin at the feeling of being full, the slippery slide as Kun pumps into him, in a way that Ten doesn’t care to comprehend fully, giving him the sensation of being fucked thoroughly yet never empty at the same time.

“Fucking slut.” Kun pants, and Ten can tell he’s close, the telltale iron grip that Kun possesses around his waist, nails digging into his skin. “Bet you just want another tentacle filling your tight little hole like the dirty whore you are.”

Ten does.

He keens as Kun makes good on his words, feeling the slick wetness soaking over his hole as Kun generates more lubricant, the mess over the insides of his thighs, tentacles rubbing up against him and releasing more in the midst of Kun’s arousal. And his hips jerk upwards reflexively as another one of Kun’s tentacles finds its way to his cock, wrapping around him, warm and inviting, stroking him tightly, the coil of his release unraveling.

Ten comes down from his initial high only to feel the sting of being too overly sensitive, whimpering as Kun continues stroking into him to finish, his hole clenching around Kun’s tentacles unconsciously as Kun painstakingly prolongs his orgasm, writhing as Kun doesn’t release his grasp on Ten’s cock either, tentacle still continuing its ministrations, Ten seeing bright spots behind his closed eyes.

“Fuck.”

It’s warm, Kun finishing inside of him with a groan, and Ten moans at the sensation of being filled yet again, Kun’s release always more than he expects, the sticky feeling of it dripping out of him as Kun’s tentacles pull themselves out.

“My little slut.” Kun’s tone is filled with adoration, and when Ten rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, he can see that Kun is already sleepy, the look of satisfied fulfillment gracing his features, arm reaching out to tug him closer. “My little Earthling.”

And Ten is suddenly reminded of the abject confusion that had occurred the first time he asked Kun to call him a slut, amongst other degrading words, in bed. Kun had looked at him with mild alarm, repeating the word, letting it roll off the tongue, and had hesitantly asked.

“Isn’t this word an insult in your language?”

“It is, but—” Ten struggled a bit, trying to find the right words, feeling his cheeks flush. “—sometimes people, err, humans, like to be addressed as such during, uhh, sex.”

Kun had echoed his understanding, and Ten found the slightly determined set in Kun’s jaw to be almost endearing.

The next time in bed, Kun had yelled _you fucking slut_ at him with all the bright enthusiasm of a small child discovering Santa had left them presents on Christmas morning, and Ten had immediately burst out in uncontrollable laughter while Kun looked on in confusion.

“Is this not what you wanted?”

“It’s— it’s supposed to sound like an insult, Kun. Not quite so cheery.” Ten had explained between his tears of laughter, all thoughts of sex forgotten, splayed out on comfortably on top of Kun instead, propped up on his elbows with Kun rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.

“But if it sounds like an insult...is it not an insult?” Kun frowned, eyes dark. “I do not wish to insult you.”

And Ten had spent the next hour attempting to explain the depths of his humiliation kink to Kun, all the while promising Kun that no, Kun wouldn’t be hurting his feelings in the slightest.

An hour well spent.

As Kun had definitely picked it up by the next time.

Ten pouts, Kun grunting as he half drapes his body over Kun’s, nuzzling into the crook of Kun’s neck, hiding a smile as Kun slowly rubs circles into the small of his back. “I’m hungry. Can you make me food?”

“So demanding.”

He squirms as Kun bites at his shoulder gently before responding.

“I don’t quite understand how your appetite can be so voracious right after sex.” Kun grumbles. “Shouldn’t you be tired after fucking? Are all Earthlings like this?”

Ten can’t stop the giggle from escaping.

“No, I think it might just be me.” As if on cue, Ten’s stomach growls audibly. “Make me food.”

“Maybe after a nap.”

Ten only tries halfheartedly to wriggle free from Kun’s grasp.

When he wakes, he’s alone in the bed, and it’s starting to get dark outside, the blankets wrapping him up in a cocoon of warmth, and Ten takes the icky feeling over his skin as he moves as the cue to clean off with a nice long shower. By the time he finishes, it’s fully dark outside, and Ten perks up as he gets a whiff of something that smells delicious while pulling on a t-shirt, swiping a clean pair of boxers from the newly folded laundry in the basket.

He follows his nose to the kitchen, Kun not hearing him enter, a startled noise as Ten sneaks up to wrap Kun up in a backhug, peering over Kun’s shoulder at the wok. “You did laundry?”

“Mm.” Kun pays him no mind, continuing to cook even as Ten stuffs his hands into the front pockets of Kun’s apron. “Didn’t have any clean underwear left. And I need to be at the school at 5 in the morning tomorrow.”

Ten groans at the thought of being woken up yet again far earlier than he’d like to be, Kun easily rising before the sun. “Are you still working with Professor Moon?”

Kun nods.

Well, nothing to be done.

Ten silently forgives Professor Moon for stealing away his mornings with Kun for the past month, ignoring the way Kun tries to shoo his hands away as he sneaks them under Kun’s apron, fingers toying with the waistband of Kun’s sweats, twirling the undone drawstrings around his finger.

When the exchange student that he was to host arrived, Ten had expected someone from a foreign country, not a foreign planet. It had been with little to no introduction that Kun had shown up on his doorstep, and Ten swears that if Kun hadn’t cooked him the best home cooked meal he had eaten during university, he would have definitely hunted Xiaojun down and had the younger boy’s head.

(Not that the bar was that high, Ten had turned on the stove in his apartment exactly three times since moving in. Only one time had ended up in a disaster. Okay, _two_ times.)

Even then, it had taken Ten quite some cajoling over the next week to convince Xiaojun through text that he wasn’t going to murder him. After all, Xiaojun had been the one to put his name down. (‘I needed some friend solidarity to get the courage to sign up, okay?’) Of course, Xiaojun had gotten someone perfectly normal as _his_ exchange student. As normal as Yangyang can be considered anyways.

At least Yangyang is human.

It turns out Kun had needed a place to stay so that he could work with Professor Moon on a research project, a study with too-long-of-a-name-for-Ten-to-remember, but has the word intergalactic in it. In which the intergalactic part meant that Kun was often out of the apartment at odd times to keep in touch with their collaborators from Kun’s home planet. Either way, Kun had never found out that Ten was less than thrilled that his apartment had been offered up on a platter served by Yangyang.

(“You take in stray cats all the time!”

“Are you really comparing an alien tentacle monster to a cat?”

“...fair enough.”)

And Ten had come to find over the year that Kun was about as much of a monster as a well-loved childhood stuffed plushie with the seams ragged, looked more human than alien most of the time (well, pretty much all of the time except in bed), and that he really didn’t mind the tentacles thing at all, which all happened to come to fruition after two months of stupid sexual tension and a night of one too many tequila shots at Yuta’s birthday party. Emphasis on the stupid.

All in all, it hadn’t turned out too badly, if Ten says so himself.

Ten spends dinner surreptitiously trying to put everything healthy that he doesn’t want to eat on Kun’s plate, which doesn’t work as well as he hopes. (The end result is that Kun glares at him until he takes a few grudging bites.) And they end up curled on the couch afterwards, Ten doodling on his tablet, earbuds in, and Kun watching some type of movie about an octopus next to him, only to find an hour later that Kun is soundly asleep against his shoulder.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take much coaxing to get Kun to bed, and Ten even spares him the jokes about being old and needing to sleep at 9. He joins at midnight as the night fades into the next day, Kun grumbling when Ten moves closer to get warm, only to relent and pull Ten into a hug nevertheless.

Ten, by some miracle, wakes up before Kun’s alarm, and then decides that it’s best to wake Kun up with blowjob, which results in Kun being late out the door but Ten being wonderfully sated. And so he falls back into a comfortable sleep until his own alarm goes off, leisurely getting up to study a bit before deciding that he deserves to take it easy, giving himself a pat on the back for structuring his class schedule to have Fridays off.

**Kun**  
You awake?  
Meeting is done.  
Coming back for lunch.

**Ten**  
Are you cooking?

**Kun**  
…  
Yes?  
Unless you’ve decided that you want to.  
…that was a joke.  
Please don’t cook.  
Ten?  
Please respond.  
Hello?  
I better not find the fire department outside when I get back.

Ten laughs, tossing his phone to the side.

(Let Kun consider the consequences of his words, ha.)

He’s in the middle of drawing when there’s a knock at the door, and Ten gets up to open it, abandoning his work.

“Kun, did you forget your keys—”

Ten freezes upon seeing the very not-Kun person standing there.

“May I come in?”

“Uhhh— who exactly are you?”

The boy stares at him, a timid smile.

“Does Qian Kun not live here?”

And that is how Kun finds them sitting awkwardly across from each other when he comes home, the other boy apparently content to wait peacefully for Kun to come back and explain, offering nothing more than his name.

If he hadn’t looked harmless enough, Ten would have been more concerned about letting a stranger into the apartment, but alas.

“Sicheng!” Kun immediately excitedly accosts the other boy as soon as he sees him, and suddenly Ten feels mildly left out as the two of them switch to another language he in no way recognizes, their conversation too fast, making his head spin.

The only thing he can make out is his name in places, Sicheng throwing him interested looks as they catch up.

It takes a moment for Ten to realize Kun has switched back to a human language. 

“Sicheng, this is Ten. He’s my host and—” A pause. “—friend.”

Ten feels the indignance in his chest, his voice coming out higher and tighter than he expects.

“Friend? Is that what you call the person you fucked last night?”

His voice gets louder as he talks, made worse by the aghast and slightly panicked look of horror on Kun’s face, accompanied by the look of shock on Sicheng’s.

Ten is, admittedly, more than slightly miffed.

“You two—” Sicheng turns to Kun, eyes widened. “—are having sex?”

Kun sheepishly nods, and Ten crosses his arms with a huff. “Yes, is that so hard to believe?” He turns his glare towards Kun. “And _you_ , I can’t believe you just called me your _friend_. We sleep together every night. I’ve never been more offended—”

Ten splutters as Kun and Sicheng switch back to speaking in their own language, conversing even more rapidly than before, this time definitely talking about Ten, Sicheng gesturing at him wildly.

“—are either one of you going to tell me what you’re talking about?”

And Ten is about to really give Kun a piece of his damn mind, when Sicheng looks at him excitedly before squeezing the life out of him in a tight hug.

“Congratulations!”

What.

Sicheng finally lets go, and Ten is faced with Kun’s rapidly reddening cheeks, a mixture of embarrassment and dread on his face.

He waits, watching Kun struggle for words, Sicheng looking back and forth between the two of them expectantly, finally interjecting.

“Are you two not—” Sicheng thinks for a moment before trying to start again. “Our home planet— we do not have sex with others unless we want to—” Sicheng turns to Kun. “What is the proper word—” Sicheng says something Ten cannot understand.

Kun tries to look anywhere except for directly at him. “—the equivalent human word would be—” Kun’s voice drops into a low whisper, too quiet for Ten to catch the word.

“What? Just spit it out, Kun.”

“—marriage.” Kun clears his throat, and Ten is acutely aware that his own cheeks are heating too. “The word is, marriage.”

“Yes!” Sicheng looks delighted. “Someone you would like to spend the entirety of your life with? Marriage? Is that what Earthlings call it?”

Ten suddenly feels faint.

“Marriage? You like me enough for marriage?”

Kun’s little furrowed brow.

“No, not like. Love.” Kun corrects him, embarrassed. “But yes.”

Ten feels the smile sliding onto his face, giddy.

And he can hear Kun starting to lose it, the concern apparent on Kun’s face as the realization of what’s been said dawns on him. “But not _now_. Like in the future or something—” 

“Shut up, Kun, just shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> He loves him. 🥺
> 
> Thank you for reading! [blows kisses]
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
